Child carriers, such as strollers, bicycle trailers, jogging strollers, hiking strollers, etc., often need to be folded for transport and/or for storage. Many child carriers fold only with respect to one of their height or their width. A smaller folded structure could be obtained if a child carrier could be folded both to reduce its height and its width.